1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to gas insulated switching apparatus, and especially, it concerns gas insulated switching apparatus which compacted line side unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Gas insulated switching apparatus are configured such that electric conductors for electrically connecting circuit-breakers, disconnectors, earth switches, and transformers for instruments to each other are housed in enclosed vessels filled with insulating gas. These gas insulated switching apparatuses advantageous in terms of miniaturization, insulating performance, and safety have been extensively installed at electric stations such as transforming stations.
In a prior art gas insulated switching apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 4-109808, a disconnector unit is provided between a lightning arrestor element unit and a high voltage conductor unit in such a manner that the lightning arrestor element unit is movable to open/close the disconnector, and an operating unit is disposed outside a vessel of the lightening arrestor element unit for opening/closing the disconnector by driving the lightening arrestor element unit using the external operating unit, thereby allowing the lightning arrestor element unit to be contacted with or separated from the high voltage conductor unit.
In a prior art gas insulated switching apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 8-265925 and Japanese Utility Model No. Sho 60-117610, a movable contact is provided on a lightening arrestor main body on the power supply side, and a straightforward sliding shaft is provided on the lightning arrestor on the earth side in such a manner as to air-tightly pass through the bottom plate of a tank, wherein the lightning arrestor main body is vertically moved to be turned on/on.
However, the concrete means for compacting the container that lightning arrester was put was not considered in conventional gas insulated switching apparatus.